


Sick

by lyingonthemoon



Series: Lee Pace One Shots [1]
Category: Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyingonthemoon/pseuds/lyingonthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC has the flu and Lee is there to make it all better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> don't yell at me this is my first one shot. let me know if you have any suggestions or comments! enjoy

I cough loudly, my body shaking the bed. I pull the duvet closer to my nose and snuggle into the mattress. A news program blares from the TV, lulling me into a nap that will hopefully get rid of my fever.

 

I wake up to the sound of a low voice saying "Is anyone home?" I know right away that it's Lee. He is home, but I don't have the strength to go see him at the door.

"I'm in here." I manage to squeak out, my voice scratchy.

I hear his feet shuffle on the hardwood floor as he walks to the bedroom, the door creaking open as he tries to slip through the crack. His body fills the frame of the door, his height barely letting him in. Lee looks at me and shakes his head.

"How do you feel, baby?" he asks me, sitting on the bed. The mattress bends towards the floor, as he is sitting on the edge of it.

"I feel like death," I answer. Lee sighs and gives me his signature half smile, moving his body closer to mine. He lays down on his pillow and looks straight into my eyes. The strange dark blue color of his eyes looks almost grey. I know he is worried about me. Lee's hand strokes my face, cupping my chin in his palm. His hands are so big that they nearly cover my entire face. I press my lips into his palm lightly, and Lee sighs loudly. He pulls me closer and forgets my flu for a moment as he brushes his lips against mine. I lean away after a second and shake my head. 

"Lee, I'm sick and you are filming. There is no way I'm letting you get the flu," I scold him lightly. He gives a deep laugh and kisses my nose, making me wrinkle it. 

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" he asks me and I nod. Uncovering me, Lee scoops me up into his arms like I am weightless. I snuggle into his chest, listening to his heartbeat through his cotton t-shirt. Lee kisses the top of my head and continues carrying me to the kitchen. 

Lee plops me onto the stool in our kitchen as he prepares a bowl of leftover soup from last night in the microwave. He impatiently waits for it to heat up. I watch him, noticing every aspect of his body. His shirt that is tightly fitted to his big arms, how his hair is long and combed neatly. Lee is the most perfect creature that I have ever seen, and I'm pretty damn lucky to have him. The microwave chimes, alerting us that the food is heated. Lee pulls it out of the microwave and puts in front of me, sticking a little spoon into it. I pick the spoon up and Lee protests.

"No way," he says, grabbing the spoon from my hand. It seems like a toothpick in his hand as he spoons the soup up and to my mouth. It's perfectly warm, not burning my mouth at all. I drink it all up, running my tongue over my lips.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" Lee asks me, running his hands through his thick hair. I shake my head and sniffle. He shows his teeth when he smiles this time. He feeds me until the bowl is empty, then carries me back to bed. I watch the television as he showers and changes into his pajamas. He snuggles next to me under the covers, holding my body against his. I feel better just being in his arms.


End file.
